Olive Leaves Upon a Midnight Breeze
by Nightfire01
Summary: FINISHED. Takes place after 'Thourgh the Gate and Across the Stars'. SG-1 goes to Kinmoku to battle the Gou'ald. Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Another Day at the SGC

Another Day at the SGC  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. It was another briefing, one that was the same as the rest. He sighed, counting the little dots on the ceiling. Daniel of course looked fascinated since there were signs of civilization, something that Daniel loved to study and learn about. Teal'c stared ahead, his face blank. General Hammond showed polite interest as he listened to Sam.   
  
"-there were signs that the people who live here had dug up their stargate recently but have not learned to use it yet. There is a DHD and from the images,it seems to be intact," Sam Carter explained, indicating the images sent by the M.A.L.P..   
  
"Alright, you have a go. Be ready to disembark in an hour," Hammond said as Sam finished. Daniel looked positively excited as he finished his notes.   
  
About an hour later SG-1 stood before the gate, watching it dial.   
  
"Chevron 1, encoded. Chevron 2, encoded."  
  
"From the images that the M.A.L.P. sent, this civilization looks a little more advanced than ours," Daniel said.  
  
"Chevron 3, encoded."  
  
"Perhaps they can help us in our fight against the Gou'ald," Teal'c stated.   
  
"Chevron 4, encoded."  
  
"Let's not count our eggs before they hatch, kids," Jack said but Daniel didn't look any less excited.  
  
"Chevron 5, encoded. Chevron 6, encoded."  
  
"Well, this planet looks different than the others we have visited," Sam pointed out.   
  
"Chevron 7, locked!" 


	2. On the Other Side of the Gate

On the Other Side of the Gate  
  
Princess Kakyu paced the councilroom, ignoring the loud chaos around her. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, her three Starlights, sat silently, looking at their princess with concern. The other day, the Stargate that some scientists where digging up near the palace activated and from out of the large blue shimmering pool, a strange device appeared. What this met, Kakyu did not know but she was troubled. She had posted a guard at the artifact just in case more strange objects appeared. She knew from her last visit to the Earth what the Stargate was but no one on Kinmoku had figured out how to use it. Dr. Jackson of the SGC had given them some books to help them but still no one had been able to get the Stargate to work.   
  
Eventually the councilors fell silent as well when they realized that she was not listening to them.   
  
"There is nothing we can do for the moment. You are all dismissed," Kakyu said with a wave of her hand. The councilors looked shocked but obeyed quickly. Only Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stayed.   
  
"A new enemy, princess?" Taiki asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know. I've sent a message to the senshi of Earth but so far have not received a reply," Kakyu sighed. "Whoever sent that device will return," she said, turning to look at the three Starlights who only looked back at her, silent. 


	3. SG1 Arrives on Kinmoku

SG-1 Arrives on Kinmoku  
  
SG-1 looked around as the gate disconnected behind them.   
  
"Alright, where to?"Jack asked, yawning as he looked at the other three.   
  
"We make contact with whoever lives here," Daniel said, exmaining the tools and other artifacts laying around the gate.   
  
"There appears to be a trail leading away from the Stargate that could take us to a settlement," Teal'c said, pointing to a narrow trail leading into the woods.   
  
"Ok, lets move out then," Jack sighed and followed the rest away from the Stargate.   
  
"Your highness, four have arrived through the Stargate," a guard knelt before her, somewhat uneasy. Princess Kakyu nodded, glancing at the three Starlights but their faces where blank. She dismissed the guard and stood by the window, thinking. She knew that these new arrivals brought a new age for Kinmoku but whether that was for good or bad, she didn't know.   
  
"Princess..," Taiki started.  
  
"Yes, you may go and meet our visiters. Bring them here as soon as possible," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Princess," they said and ran out.  
  
"I hope this is not a new enemy," Yaten said as they made their way to the Stargate.  
  
"I don't think they are. If it was the Gou'ald, the guard would have told us," Seiya pointed out.   
  
"There might be other enemies out there who are not the Gou'ald but can use the Stargate," Taiki pointed out. "Sam said that the gate system is vast and goes to millions, if not billions, of planets. "  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring," Yaten rolled his eyes. 


	4. An Ancient Tale

An Ancient Tale  
  
Thousands of years ago in what is known as Egypt, two System Lords fell from power. Osiris and Isis, his queen, were imprisoned by Osiris's brother, Set, for what was supposed to be eternity. That was the story of the legands and myths.  
  
Osiris had known Set had been planning to overthrow him and take Isis for himself. He had been building power behind the backs of the other Gou'alds. Ra had chosen to ignore this even though Osiris was Ra's strongest ally. Even his own son, Horus, had not helped him since he feared Set.  
  
Osiris knew that he could not stand against Set. Desperate, he put Isis in a jar that would keep her alive forever. He had a minor Gou'ald System Lord, Nepthys, take the jar and hide it. In the host that Isis had taken, he put in the symbiote of a minor Gou'ald . After imprisoning Osiris, Set was enraged to find that Osiris had tricked him. He searched for Isis but was never able to find her. He imprisioned Nepthys as well in a jar as well and put her away with Osiris.  
  
Set took Osiris's empire or his. But now Ra, Hathor, and Apophis emerged as the major powers and their conflicts tore Set apart. His power crumbled and he dissppeared, not to be seen again for thousands of years.   
  
On Earth thousands of years later, two jars, thought to be the remains of Osiris and Isis, were found. Eventually, they ended up in Chicago, in the hands humans called Daniel Jackson and Sarah. Osiris took his chance and was able to take Sarah as a host. However, the humans did not know where Isis was. On one hand, Osiris was relieved since that meant that Set never found her. But on the other, now he had no idea where to find her. To further anger him, the jar containing Nepthys had been broken, causing her to die. She had been the only one to know where Isis was hidden.  
  
Osiris left Earth and joined Anubis, the most powerful of the System Lords at the time. He needed Anubis to rebuild his empire again but things didn't work out how he had planned.  
  
Osiris's power stretched arcoss the galaxy. Ships, slaves, Jaffa, anything he wanted. He was what made Anubis the most powerful of the System Lords. But that didn't save him from Sailor Moon.  
  
He died without ever finding his queen. 


	5. A Good Day for Daniel

A Good Day for Daniel  
  
SG-1 stared at the castle that lay before them as soon as they were over the ridge near the Stargate.  
  
"Amazing..," Daniel looked excitied. "I don't believe this, an advanced civilization with no indication of prior Gou'ald presence," he said, adjusting his glasses as he looked around, noticing the city that surrounded the castle.   
  
"That appears to be correct. I do not think that the Gou'ald have been here," Teal'c stated.  
  
"Can we help you?" Seiya said. He, Taiki, and Yaten stood behind them, amused at their expressions.  
  
"Hey, I know you...," Daniel said, thinking.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Jackson. We were with the sailor senshi during the battle with Anubis," Taiki said.   
  
"Oh, yes, of course. So, this is your home planet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Kinmoku. We were never able to figure out how to use the dialing device and open the gate even with the help of Dr. Jackson's books, "Seiya explained.   
  
"I could show you later. You still have the GDO?" Sam asked. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other in alarm.   
  
"I gave it to Princess Kakyu for safekeeping," Taiki said. "If you don't mind, Princess Kakyu is waiting for you," he said.  
  
Princess Kakyu met them in the main hall of the castle. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, welcome to Kinmoku," Kakyu greeted them warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Princess," Daniel said respectfully. "Err, I was looked around and was wondering if I could look around, if you don't mind?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you may. I can assign guides and you may bring anyone from Earth that you need to assist you," Kakyu said, smiling a little at Daniel's reaction. She was curious to see what he could find on Kinmoku. There were very few remains from the ancient days, especially after Galaxia's attack. And she was very well aware of the benifits of an alliance with Earth. Now that they had a Stargate active, she was certain it was only a matter of days until a Gou'ald System Lord took notice of Kinmoku.   
  
Daniel on his part was overwhelmed. He had the chance the study an advanced civilization that had not been influnced by the Gou'ald. They could provide techology to help in the fight against the Gou'ald and would be more willing to share it compared to their other allies. This was a very exciting day for Daniel and it was going to get better. 


	6. Rhiannon

Rhiannon   
  
She was very pleased. Anubis had disappeared and his empire was reduced to ruins. Now the System Lords fought among each other which suited her purposes perfectly. The greatest weakness of the System Lords was the fact that they fought each other and were blind to other enemies. That is why the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra, the Asgard, the Tollen, and the Nox to be able to take down so many powerful Gou'ald. Ra, Apophis, Sokar, Horus, and Yu dominated the galaxy at one time and four humans from Earth were able to take them down. And would allow her to do the same.   
  
Rhiannon was a minor Gou'ald, not one of the System Lords. But since before Anubis's downfall ,she had been amassing her powers in secret and laying her plans. Her allies were powerful but would be easy to depose of later. But Rhiannon's greatest power was in Ba'al and Cronus.  
  
Ba'al and Cronus were two rival System Lords who constantly sought to destroy each other and establish dominance over the System Lords. She served Ba'al who was unaware of her true strength. All she had to do was help him against his fight against Cronus and once Cronus was gone, she would be able to easily to take out Ba'al.   
  
Rhiannon smiled to herself, thanking Ba'al and Cronus silently. They would serve her now. 


	7. In the Darkness

In the Darkness  
  
Isis was alone in the darkness that was her world. She had been here for what must have been thousands of years and yet Osiris had not come for her. She assumed that Set must have killed him and that she would be here forever. But she knew that once Set got rid of Osiris, Ra, Apophis, Horus, Hathor, Yu and the other minor Gou'ad would be free to fight over Osiris's domain. Set could not stand against all of them.  
  
But she could do nothing here. Even if she was freed, she had no idea what the galaxy was like now. For all she knew, the Gou'ald could be wiped out by the Asgard. All she could do was wait here and survive the best that she could if she was freed.   
  
Isis had a feeling that she would be here in the darkness for sometime more. 


	8. Rhiannon and Ba'al

Author' Note: If Rhiannon as a System Lord appeared in the Stargate show, I am unaware of this. And I am know Cronus was defeated before Apophis but since he was included in "Though the Gate and Across the Stars' before I realized this so he is going to make a minor appearence in this story. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoy 'Olive Leaves Upon a Midnight Breeze'.  
  
~Nightfire  
  
Rhiannon and Ba'al  
  
Ba'al was confident in his powers and his dominace. So confident it allowed Rhiannon to easily put him where she wanted him. She was amused at how he thought that he controlled her and that she served him. If only he knew that he in truth served her and that she controlled him.   
  
The Gou'ald System Lord in question smiled, watching Rhiannon. Ba'al had seen this before, a minor Gou'ald try and use the System Lords to seize more power now that Anubis was gone. He knew that she was playing with forces that she could not control. He would have some fun with her before he crushed her. And she still served his purposes alive. After she outlived her usefullness, she would make a good servent for Cronus, he laughed to himself. 


	9. The Jar

The Jar  
  
"Having fun, Daniel?" Jack asked, sitting on a rock near where Daniel brushed dirt off several artifacts.  
  
"This is fascinating....," Daniel said, still mostly off in his own world as he set aside several slabs of stone covered in markings and drawings. "Oh ,hello, what is this?" he said, adjusting his glasses and picked up a large box.   
  
"Looks like a box," Jack stated, not looking overly interested. Daniel rolled his eyes as he brushed off the dirt carefully.  
  
"It is a box with what appears to be Gou'ald markings on it," Daniel said, looking up at Jack who now looked interested. "I'll work get on translating the writing," he said, looking over the box carefully. Jack only nodded in agreement, too surprised and shocked to really say anything.  
  
"This looks familiar," Teal'c stated as he and Daniel looked at the entire contents of the box; a small jar with writing on it.  
  
"Right, that's because it looks exactly like the jar that was with the jar that contained Osiris," Daniel sighed, trying to think on how a Gou'ald symbiote had come to Kinmoku but no other indication of Gou'ald occupation. Sam had found no traces of naquada anywhere and Daniel was certain from the coodinates of the Kinmokuian Stargate that this planet was not near any Gou'ald occupied ones. So, logically, this jar should not be here, Daniel thought, unless the reason why it was here was just because Kinmoku was unknown to the Gou'ald. Daniel wondered what, or who, was in this jar that someone had wanted to hide. 


	10. Cronus

Cronus  
  
Ba'al was on the threshold of becoming the most powerful of the System Lords. Once Cronus was crushed once and for all, he would rule the universe.   
  
Rhiannon watched Ba'al, standing unnoticed in the shadows. She saw his confidence, his arrogant blindness. He was a fool but a useful fool that would help her become the goddess that the universe would worship.   
  
He forced himself to stay focused as Cronus's fleet jumped out of hyperspace near where his ships lay in waiting. In moments, Cronus's once proud fleet was destroyed to ruins. 


	11. A Dark Horizon

A Dark Horizon  
  
Ahrimen was one of Princess Kakyu's younger advisors and she was excited when visiters had arrived from Earth. Other then when Galaxia had come, there had never had such an event on Kinmoku ever occured.   
  
She knew Dr. Jackson was working on some artifacts that were supposedly from the ancient days of Kinmoku. Such artifacts were rare since much had been destroyed since Galaxia had destroyed much of the planet. After she was finished with her work, she made her way to the room that had been set aside for Dr. Jackson. She knocked and recieving no answer slipped in. She planned to look around quickly then leave since she assumed that he didn't want other people handing the artifacts.   
  
She turned on the light as she entered and closed the door quietly behind her. She noticed that there was a small jar sitting in the center of the table that was unlike any of the other artifacts. She carefully picked the jar up, looking at it. Suddenly, something moved in the jar and surprised, she dropped it. The jar shattered over the floor and a clear liquid spilled out. A small snake'like creature also fell out of the jar and lay on the floor, unmoving.   
  
Ahrimen silently cursed herself for her carelessness and knelt down to pick up the creature. It moved in her hands and when she opened her mouth to gasp in surprise, it jumped in. A taste of blood and her world came to a close.   
  
Isis sat up, looking over the body of her new host. She was free at last after all those years. 


	12. Ba'al

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that any errors that are present, I am sorry. That's for you understanding and I hope you continue to read my story. Please review so I can know who everyone likes it. Thanks, Nightfire.  
  
Ba'al  
  
Rhiannon ran her finger along the edge of the blade of the small dagger that she held in her hands, ignoring the blood that dripped from the long narrow cut.It was time for her to act now when Ba'al was still confident over his victory over Cronus.   
  
Ba'al stood nearby, looking out the window, playing with the empty wineglass in his hand. He was unaware of Rhiannon's presence until the blade sank into the back of his neck. 


	13. The Arrogance of the Asgard, the Tollen,...

The Arrogance of the Asgard, the Tollen, and the Tok'ra  
  
"Great, so there's a Gou'ald, whoever it is, running around?" Jack asked, picking up a couple pieces of the broken jar.   
  
"Isis," Daniel suddenly said.  
  
"Wasn't she in that jar that was found with Osiris?" Sam asked.   
  
"I thought so too but it wasn't her," Daniel said, closely looking at the shards of the jar.   
  
"Lovely....," Jack muttered, looking tired.   
  
"What can be done?" Princess Kakyu asked, surpressing her anxiety.She had seen what Anubis had done, she had seen the power that Ba'al and Cronus had, power that could destroy worlds at their command.   
  
"Nothing really. We can contact the Asgard and the Tok'ra, possibly the Tollen, for assisstence," Daniel said, continuing to pick up the pieces of the jar.  
  
"I understand the seriousness of the situation however we cannot go looking for a single Gou'ald on this planet," Selmek pointed out. He sat at in the conference room at Stargate Command with General Hammond and SG-1 after a message requesting aid had been sent to the Tok'ra. But there was another reason he had chosen to come but he would wait until later to discuss it.   
  
"So you're not going to help at all?" Jack asked, looking annoyed.   
  
"No but there is nothing that can be done at the moment," Selmek explained slowly. Jack found the Tok'ra annoying for many reasons, the least of which was their condensending attitude.But then on the other hand, the Tok'ra had proven themselves as valuble allies.   
  
"Surely you did not come here to merely tell us that,"Tea'lc said, looking at Selmek.  
  
"No, you're right. There is another matter. Recently, Ba'al was killed by a minor Gou'ald by the name of Rhiannon. Now she has taken over Ba'al's empire and is quickly becoming stronger than any of the System Lords," Jacob said as Selmek vanished.   
  
"And this concerns us, why?"Jack asked.  
  
"It is best when the System Lords are fighting among themselves for power and have kept each other down by elimanating those who get too strong. However, Rhiannon is not one of the System Lords," Jacob explained.  
  
"But she still threatens their power," Daniel pointed out.  
  
"True, but she had strong allies among the System Lords," Jacob said. "I have been in her service as a Gou'ald lord so I was able to gather information as well as some of her plans,"he said.   
  
"So what exactly did you want from us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We need information however, I was not able to get into certain places. That's where Daniel comes in," Selmek suddenly said.   
  
"Look, we saved your rear ends many times and you still refused to share any technology with us! That's fine but you could at least help," Jack said, frustrated. The Tollen High Council looked down at him, their faces impassive. Jack found the Tollen to be even more annoying than the Tok'ra. It was their policy not to share any techology with less advance races and they were very very arrogant.   
  
"We will not get involved in the affairs of another planet," a woman said firmly.  
  
"Ok, so if Isis escapes and takes over other worlds, perhaps yours...," Jack started.  
  
"When the Gou'ald come here, we will deal with them then. Until that time, there is nothing we can do," the woman interrupted Jack, her tine indicating an end to the session.   
  
  
  
"Sir, we can always contact the Asgard," Sam suggested as she walked with Jack and Teal'c back to the Stargate.  
  
"Oh ,yes, the Asgard, like they'll help us anymore than the Tollen. "That's what I hate about some of our 'allies,' they think just because we don't possess weapons and techology that isn't oh-so-advanced that they can treat us like this!" Jack said angrily. Sam and Teal'c glanced at each other, both unable to respond. 


	14. Rhiannon Joins the System Lords

Rhiannon Joins the System Lords  
  
Rhiannon shifted in her seat, getting used to it as she looked around at the other System Lords. After Ba'al and Cronus had been removed, she was able to join the System Lords. Her only opposion came from Horus but she could deal with him later.  
Now one by one the System Lords would fall and she would be the goddess of the universe after she dealt with a few matters. 


	15. SelmekJacob and Daniel Jackson0 loyal se...

Selmek/Jacob and Daniel Jackson- loyal servants of the Gou'ald  
  
Daniel walked down the empty corridor, nervously playing with the ring on his finger. He was careful not to trigger the device in the ring that once he injected in Rhiannon, she would recognize Daniel as her loyal servant. He had done this before to Yu during a summit of the System Lords when Osiris had gotten Anubis back into the System Lords.  
Selmek/Jacob was posing as a minor Gou'ald lord in Rhiannon's service to just in case. He couldn't get to the places that Daniel could as a slave.  
Daniel entered Rhiannon's quarters, calming himself. She turned to him, opening her hand. The jewel of the hand device she wore glowed but Daniel was quicker. In one fast motion before Rhiannon could react, he triggered the device. She stared at him for a moment as the chemical took effect, then closed her hand, the glow of the jewel vanishing. He bowed to her as he left but she didn't seem to notice.  
Daniel knew that the easy part was over. Now he had work to do. 


	16. Isis

Author's Note: In the Stargate show, the Gou'ald known as Heru-ur is Horus the Elder, the brother of Osiris. The Horus in this story is Horus the Younger, the son of Osiris and Isis. Nepthys is the sister of Isis and Osiris.  
  
Isis  
  
Isis was not in a good position. She realized that not only was she on a non-Gou'ald planet, there was no trace that any of the Gou'ald had ever been there. The Stargate on this planet was heavily guarded by a couple different types of soldiers. Unarmed, she knew that she had no chance of getting through the gate.  
But she knew she had to get off this planet to find Nepthys, Osiris and Horus. She needed them to support her and then she would resume her rightful position as queen and goddess. She made a note to herself to return to this planet later. 


	17. The Scrolls of Nepthys

The Scrolls of Nepthys  
  
Daniel brought in a large stack and set them before Rhiannon. He had been able to glance at them for a moment before he had brought them and had been amazed. From what he had been able to tell, they were written by Nepthys herself and they described a hiding place. He had also seen the gate coordinates.  
After glancing through the scrolls as well, Rhiannon had also noticed the gate coordinates. She smiled to herself, thinking what the Gou'ald System Lords would hide.  
  
"So the Tok'ra refuse to help," Princess Kakyu stated.  
"Yes," Jack said simply.  
"And they didn't say why?" Taiki asked.  
"They had another matter to attend to that they deemed more important," Teal'c said seriously.  
"Oh, well then, I'm sure it was very important," Seiya said with obvious sarcasm.  
"That does not matter. Now we must think how to meet the Gou'ald if they come," Kakyu stood. She was determined not to let Kinmoku become a battleground. She had worked hard to rebuild after Galaxia and now she would not let the Gou'ald to undo that. 


	18. Princess Kakyu Takes a Stand

Princess Kakyu Takes a Stand  
  
It was the same thing from all the Jaffa Rhiannon had sent. They found the hiding place but it was empty. The planet itself was occupied by a moderately advanced civilization that Rhiannon planned to wipe out at her convenience. She knew that she would have to go herself after she dealt with her Jaffa. She couldn't have her subjects failing her, she thought, taking the wineglass from the slave who stood behind her.  
  
Isis saw the Gou'ald ships appear in the sky, knowing that she would have to take her chances no matter what.  
  
Princess Kakyu watched the Gou'ald ships arrive as well, her fists clenched. She would defend Kinmoku to the last, with or without any help.  
The three Starlights stood silently behind her with Jack, Teal'c, and Sam. This time they would stand and fight instead of running. They had seen Osiris and Anubis and knew well the horrors the Gou'ald inflicted.  
"Kinmoku star power!" Kakyu suddenly yelled as she transformed into Sailor Kakyu, the Sailor Senshi of Kinmoku. Several Death Gliders swooped down and suddenly the ground shook with the impact of the explosions.  
"Kinmoku fusion tempest!" the attack surrounded the gliders and when it cleared, they could see the burning wreaks.  
"Let the Gou'ald come," Sailor Kakyu said, calmly watching.  
  
Rhiannon looked around the empty chamber, angry. She was certain that someone had come before her and taken whatever had been here. But it wasn't a wasted trip; she could still use the people of this planet as hosts and slaves, especially the one who had attacked her gliders.  
Suddenly she heard the sounds of a fight and ran outside. A woman stood before her, holding a staff weapon. A couple of her Jaffa lay dead nearby, dead. Rhiannon could sense that she was had a symbiote. She also knew that she couldn't have been the one who had attacked the gliders since her only weapon was the staff weapon she held. But it wasn't that that made Rhiannon pause. There was a look of desperation in the woman's eyes that held danger for any that got in her way. The woman quickly cut down the remaining Jaffa and faced Rhiannon, pointing the staff weapon at her.  
"Thank you for providing me with a way off this planet and away from my prison," the woman said calmly. Rhiannon looked her in the eyes, suddenly afraid of what she saw there. The blast hit her hard. Her eyes flashed once and she knew darkness.  
  
Isis closed the staff weapon after shooting the other Gou'ald. She could have been an ally but Isis was not willing to take that chance. She pressed on of the jewels on the wrists on one of the Jiffs wrists and the rings surrounded her, taking her away.  
  
"Why are they leaving?" Sam asked as they watched the Gou'ald ships vanish.  
"No idea," Jack shrugged. Princess Kakyu had untransformed and watched the ships disappear, knowing that Kinmoku was no longer safe against the Gou'ald. She knew that they would return one day and she would be ready for them.  
  
Daniel ran as fast as he could down the empty hallways. He knew that another Gou'ald had taken over and he and Selmek/ Jacob were not going to stick around. He had found out that the Gou'ald was Isis whom he had thought of as dead and he knew she was dangerous now.  
He boarded the transport ship that Selmek had managed to get, out of breath.  
"Lets get out of here," Daniel said once he caught his breath. Selmek nodded and they disappeared amide the stars. 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Part I: Princess Kakyu Takes on the Tok'ra  
  
Princess Kakyu listened to Selmek and Daniel brief SG-1 and General Hammond about their time with Rhiannon.  
"Excuse me, but had you been on Kinmoku, Isis would not be out there?" Kakyu asked quietly, looking Selmek. "Errrr..," for once, Selmek was at a loss and let Jacob take over. "We don't know...," Jacob said, uncertain under Kakyu's stare. "I fail to see why I should consider a treaty with an ally that is unreliable," Kakyu pointed out. The Starlights looked at their Princess, surprised to see hear her talk like this. Jacob tried to get Selmek to emerge but he refused, leaving Jacob to explain. "I understand that you're upset..," he started. "Ha, I found like to see him when Princess Kakyu really gets upset at him," Seiya quietly said to Yaten, who smiled. "I will think about an alliance between our people and get back to you when I feel like it," Kakyu said coldly. Jacob knew that that would not happen.  
  
Part II: Isis  
  
She had been lucky. Isis knew what she had done was risky but she was free at last. Once she found her family and became the queen of the gods again, she would return to this planet and conquer it. The people would make good slaves and hosts and she could acquire new technology to use.  
Isis was free and she meant to live.  
  
Part III: Yaten Kou vs. the Tollen  
  
Yaten stood behind Princess Kakyu with Seiya and Taiki as the Princess and the Tollen High Council worked out a treaty. SG-1 stood nearby but were not involved. As he listened, Yaten couldn't help but think that these people had problems. He realized that a treaty with them would not be in the best interests of Kinmoku and he noticed that the Princess was looking annoyed as well.  
"OK, what the hell is your problem?" Yaten loudly interrupted, startling everyone. Seiya and Taiki tried to motion for him to be silent but Yaten ignored them. Kakyu and SG-1 didn't stop him but watched on. Daniel looked ready to jump in but Jack stopped him.  
"I beg your pardon?" one of the councilmen said, looking down at Yaten.  
"Perhaps you didn't understand me. Are you simply stupid or conceited?" Yaten said slowly. The Tollen looked furious but Yaten didn't look ready to back down.  
"Perhaps you are not aware that we are much more advanced...," one of the Tollen started.  
"So that gives you the right to act like gods? The Gou'ald should have taught you the foolishness of that," Yaten said. There was silence. Everyone stared at him, shocked. The Tollen could not believe what they had just heard. Any hopes of a treaty between Kinmoku and the Tollen seemed unlikely.  
Jack smiled to himself, thinking how the Tollen had it coming. He couldn't count how many times he was tempted to give the Tollen a piece of his mind. Daniel was thinking how to deal with a war with the Tollen. He really wasn't looking forward to fighting the Gou'ald and the Tollen at the same time. He hoped that Yaten didn't lose his temper at Thor. 


End file.
